A New Life
by thegamer14500
Summary: Sam got accepted to a culinary academy...she starts a new life without her best friends... she was hoping for one person to be there... eventual Seddie
1. On My Own

_**Authors note: Well this came up quickly... I decided to start a new fic and hopefully it will be more frequent than the other... I hope this starts out well**  
_

_I can't believe I left Seattle and accepted to go to a Culinary School in Los Angeles California. I wish that I had both of my best friends still with me. I wish I brought more stuff with me this trip to L.A. I still have to thank Spencer for helping me pay for school and helping me pay for a car. Yes you heard right… this momma learned how to drive and have a new car to drive to school. If you haven't figured out by now… I'm Sam Puckett and this is my story…_

On My Own

I drove up to the apartment complex that I am staying at. I went into the complex and the guy at the front desk gave me my keys and helped me moved upstairs into my new room. I guess all doormen aren't the same as Lewbert. The move took about 10 minutes to get most of my stuff upstairs. The first thing I heard was a knock on my door and I couldn't believe who it was at my door.

"Well hey there stranger," the girl said, "Sam right?"

"Tori Vega," I screamed, "You live in this building?"

Tori Vega, at first glance Tori wasn't on my good list because her and my best friend Carly had dated the same guy. However we became cool after word because they both took revenge on him on iCarly. Good times I say. She can be like Carly once in a while, but I don't mind it because at least I know somebody else that lives in this building.

"Yeah," she said, "I going to school here to focus on my singing."

"That's awesome to hear. I'm here for Culinary school."

"That's cool, at least you get to be around food."

"I know right."

Tori gave me a hand with most of my stuff and we both decided to drive around after a quick catch up. We went to place that a lot of fried chicken. Mama loves her fried chicken. After we caught up I went back to my room and lay down.

_I can't believe I start in a few days… I miss everyone already… I miss T-Bo, Carly, Spencer and Gibby…well sort of…_

I pulled up a picture out of my photo album…_ Maybe I made a mistake in leaving… I don't know how I feel about…_

Just as I was about to continue my phone goes off.

I picked up my PearPhone and said, "Yo."

"Sam," the girl's voice said over phone.

"Hey Cupcakes," I said as I continue to lay on the bed.

Carly Shay, the co-creator of iCarly, is one of my best friends. She knew that I was going to take the chance at a new life. For a while now her and Freddie have been on and off, but things have finally calm a bit.

"How are you Shay? Don't tell Momma you already miss me?"

She was crying when I left Bushwell as Carly was the last stop.

"Sam you know I do. But I know you wanted to do this."

"Thanks for the support Carly. How is everything there?"

"Feels weird, but we are adjusting."

"That's good, I wish I can stay up and talk longer but I am wiped from the drive down here."

"Alright Sam; I'll catch you another day."

"Night Shay."

"Night Sam."

I hung up the phone and at that moment it hit me. I am finally on my own. I don't have to worry about my friends having to worry about me. I just wish that I didn't have to do this on my own. _This picture, I'm sorry… Freddie… you are the other reason I have to leave. I care about you so much but I saw something that I didn't want to have to see. _

I put that picture of Freddie and I away. I feel like I might someday return home. _I'm sorry Freddie, I want to tell you how I feel, but when you said those words to me … I had to take the chance and move on from you. Maybe someday I will get you back in my life._

I finally decide to the hay. I just can't keep thinking about the boy who hurt me days before I left. I just wish I didn't have to see what I did.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I did it," I said as I scream, "I got into the culinary school in Los Angeles."**_

"_**Sam," Carly said, "That's great I am so proud of you."**_

_**She and I hug for a bit as Freddie was apparently overhearing the conversation by the door.**_

"_**Hey Sam," he said as he said in a semi-dejected voice, "congrats on getting into the school."**_

"_**Thanks nub," I said as I also sounded like I was dejected, "I leave in about a few months."**_

_**Days went by and I didn't hear from Freddie. The only time that we would see each other would be for iCarly. It just seems like Freddie doesn't want to lose his best friend. I mean I would also feel the same. I've been hiding my feelings but been trying to take my aggression out on Gibby. I think Gibby was happy when I left for school because he was feeling the wedgie marks on him. **_

_***That morning***_

_**I was about to knock on his door, when Crazy or his mother opened the door. **_

"_**Samantha," she said, "Congrats on getting into the school."**_

"_**Thanks Mrs. Benson," I said pretending to fake a smile, "Is Freddie around?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, he left for the day but he said he was sorry that he didn't get to send you off."**_

"_**Oh," I said as I handed her the note, "Can you give this to him? I was hoping to give it to him in person."**_

"_**Of course," she said.**_

_**I hugged Crazy, something I thought I never would be doing. I was going to miss her even though she drives me nuts. I think she has grown on me though.**_

***End Flashback***

_I can't believe you weren't there to at least send me off Freddie. I just wanted to tell you that I…I don't know anymore.. Maybe I made a mistake in… I guess I'll just see how things work out._

During the drive here I was thinking about him like the whole time. I just wish he would have been there for me. I miss my best friend, but most of all I miss him… I finally fell asleep knowing that tomorrow I start a new life here in Los Angeles.

**Author's note: Read and Review, no flames... well you know and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. False Hope

**A/N: Thanks for your patience but I've had a lot on my mind while writing this. ENJOY!**

False Hope

It's been a few days since I've been acclimated into Los Angeles. I've met up with Tori who only live a few doors away from me. Maybe Tori's place will be the new place for me to get food from. I drove around LA to see the new sites and try to get my mind off of things. I still think about the day, so it has been hard for me to focus and have fun in the city.

_I am trying really hard to have fun. I'm trying really hard to not think about the boy that I do care about. I wish he was there. Why did he have to be so stubborn? I hoped that he would have been supportive of me going to LA and allowing me to fulfill my dream. I never thought that you would just ignore me and disappear on me. I wanted to talk to you about how I feel and yet I don't know if I feel the same anymore._

I was at the top of my apartment building. I kept thinking about what I have done to make him feel this way about me. I wanted him to tell me, but I did write him that letter.

"FREDWARD," I scream, "YOU NUB… I…I…"

I couldn't finish my thought because I started to cry. I was thinking about all the fun times I had back in Seattle.

"Sam," I heard a voice say.

I turned around and had hoped it was the person I thought it might have been.

"Are you okay," Tori asked, "I heard crying as I come up here. I didn't realize it would be you."

I didn't say a word. I just ran up to her and just cried. She just held me just like Carly would if I was crying. She was confused but knew that I probably just needed a good cry. She probably is the second or third person to ever see me cry.

After the cry I went back to my room and I turned on my radio as I continue to look my email to get myself prepare for school next week; this song plays…

Look at the pretty girl, Rocking the summer dress.  
Look at the boy with the working tan, stealing another kiss.  
Look at the way they're laughing  
All happy and in love.  
So wrapped up in each other, Can't see the rest of us.

_Ughh… does this song have to play now…_

Don't you just hate those people?  
Don't they make you wanna scream?  
Listen to em' baby talkin'. Oh ain't that sweet?  
It can really cut right through ya, the way they carry on.  
Don't you just hate those people, when you're alone.

_Why do I have to keep thinking about this? Do I really care about the boy that much?_

When your heart is broken, you feel like the only one.  
There's a million others, holding hands. Where do they all come from?  
Every coffee table, Every movie, every car  
They want the whole wide world to know  
How in love they are!

_I'm making myself look weak. I have to keep a strong front. I probably owe Tori lunch._

Don't you just hate those people?  
Don't they make you wanna scream?  
Listen to em' baby talkin'. Oh ain't that sweet.?  
It can really cut right through ya, the way they carry on.  
Don't you just hate those people, when you're alone.

Someday I'll fall back in love, and i'll be one of them!  
Missing you's and Love you too's, but until then..

Don't you just hate those people?  
Don't they make you wanna scream?  
Listen to em' baby talkin'. Oh ain't that sweet.?  
It can really cut right through ya, the way they carry on.  
Don't you just hate those people, I mean really really hate those people!  
Don't you just hate those people, when you're alone.

Oh when you're alone.

_Ughhh finally the song is over. Maybe I should get some shut eye._

I heard the phone ring and I rushed over to it thinking it might have been him. I looked at the phone and it turns out to be Melanie.

"Hey Sam!" she said with a loud obnoxious voice.

"Hi Mel…" I said sarcastically, "is there something you wanted to talk me about."

"Not really; just wanted to say congrats on getting into the school. You know I'm proud of you right."

Mel and I have never been on the same page. She was the goody two shoes who happen to be my sister. She went to a boarding school and was always the child my mom liked, even though half the time she doesn't really care as long we both took care of ourselves. Hearing her voice was the last thing I want to here at the moment. However during this time, it was actually nice hearing her voice.

"I appreciate it," I said changing my tone, "that means a lot coming from you."

"Well," she said, "I don't want to keep you. Maybe I'll come down and visit you."

"Someday Mel; I think right now I have to adjust and know where everywhere is first."

I hung up after talking to her for a little bit longer and went to my mini fridge in my room. I took out the bacon I had and just ate the whole bag. _At this rate, I'll finish the food in my fridge before I even get to start school._ I told myself to just enjoy my time in LA. I'm sure Carly and Spencer wouldn't want me to falter.

I got a text on my phone from Tori, "**Hey, Let's grab some food tomorrow so we can talk about tonight."**

_I knew this was going to happen. _**"Sure… but Momma's paying." **_Words that I never thought I have to type. _**"It's only fair."**

"**Fair game… See you tomorrow."**

"**Lates."**

I also promise Carly sometime during the week that we set up a day to chat. I'm sure she will want to hear my school adventures as I continue throughout the year.

_I can't think anymore. Maybe this night has gotten me worn out. I'll just hit the hay. _I finally shut down my Pearbook and just called it a night.

* * *

**A/N: The song is Don't You Just Hate Those People from none other than Jennette McCurdy. I'll update this as much as I can. Read and Review! **


	3. Supportive Friends

**A/N: Seems like I'm getting a little ahead of myself but time for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Supportive Friends

_I took a while to get out of bed… Damn… I was having a nice dream that I was eating ham on top of a royal throne. Maybe I'm just out of line on that one. Better get my butt up so Tori and I can have lunch._

It was only 10:30 when I awoke from my slumber but it seemed like an eternity. I still have a few days to prepare everything for school so that didn't bother me. I did end up getting all the things I want. I do have orientation to go to before I start my first actual day in class. It's weird having orientation first then class starts like a few days later. After I finally got ready I went out to the living to see Tori had plopped onto my couch and was waiting for me to come out.

"Alright Vega," I said, "When did you get here and why didn't you wake me?"

"About 10 minutes," she said, "I did but you said Mamma was going to kick my butt."

"Did I?"

"You said that you were going to use a tube sock with butter in it. So I decided to let you sleep."

I wanted to be mad but at the same time I guess she had a point. I don't usually like to be awoken up by other people unless it's from Carly. She usually just puts ham or bacon in front of me and I will just jolt up.

"Where to sista," I said trying to change the subject.

"Fried Chicken," she said knowing one of my weaknesses.

Without me saying a word, we both headed out to get fried chicken. Took a little bit to find parking as it usually does with me; we were finally able to order and just sit down and eat. After a bit of me destroying my fried chicken, Tori decided to look at me.

"So about yesterday," she said, "You okay?"

_Damn it…I didn't expect to have to think about that so quickly. I just realize that was the whole reason why we came out for food. I better come up with something and quick._

I bite on another piece first before putting it down and saying, "I just have some issues right now that are for me to even talk about."

"Is it about Freddie?"

_Chick went right to the point. How in the world could she see…_

I wasn't going to fight it, "How did you know?"

"I had a hunch. That and I kind of contacted an old friend of yours."

"Carly?"

"Yeah… she does know you a little more than I do. I figure she would be the best person to ask in this situation."

_Oh Shay… well I guess I have to thank her somehow later. _

"Yeah… things really didn't end well with me and the nub."

"All I can say is hope things work out between you two."

"Maybe somewhere down the line."

We both finished our food and left. Did some more sightseeing and headed back to the apartment. I walk back into my and just plopped onto my bed again. I just never thought that I would be acting like this.

Someone knocks on my door. I decide to get up and slowly walk to the door. I open the door and was greeted by a weird salesman.

"Hi, I'm here to offer a deal of a lifetime…"

I stopped him; all I said was, "Go Suck a Truck." I slammed the door in his face two seconds later.

I went back to my room and decided to look at my Pearbook. I ended up watching some of the old iCarly. I had some good laughs but at the same time I had some bad memories. All of which were mostly me teasing him.

My pearbook said "Accept video chat from Carly."

I clicked yes, "Hey Shay," after wiping my tears.

"Hey Sam," she said as she is sitting at her desk, "feeling a little better."

"How did you? Tori told you huh?"

"How else would she know your number?"

"Good point. Thanks Shay. I guess I just needed someone to listen to me ramble for a while."

"That's good. I'm surprise you and I didn't get a chance to talk prior to you leaving."

"I know… it's just hard when it's also the person you care about too, Carly."

"I'm not worried about that. I've known that you still have feelings for him."

"But – I thought…"

"Why else would I still push him back?"

"You did it for me."

"Of course… I'm not gonna let my best friend not be happy."

"Thanks Shay…" _ Huge sigh of relief, at least she knows that I still am after him¸_ "Have you talked to him since I left."

"Once, but that was because he wanted to talk to me about the letter."

"Oh…, what did he say to that?"

"Besides trying to play it off, he said he wished he had the chance to tell me in person."

"Well he has my number… he has to make the first move now."

"He does and I told him that. On a side note Sam, Spencer and I want your address so we can send you some shiz."

"Momma loves shiz… I'll text you my address once we finish."

"No worries… I'm assuming you are getting acclimated to the surroundings."

"Took a day and a half… but I think Momma is gonna be fine."

"That's good to hear…well I better not keep you. Night Sam; please try not to be hard on yourself about it."

"Night Cupcake; Momma makes no promises but I'll do what I can."

After the chat, I quickly texted my address and just went back to my bed. _ Carly, why do you have to be awesome? We'll at least there is some hope, but I don't want it to be some false hope where I am getting my hopes up to soon. _I checked my email one last time and saw that there was a syllabus for me to look over. _ I guess I better be prepared on day 1. Looks like I'm going to class right after my orientation._

I printed the chiz out and had another quick glanced at it before calling it a night.

_Freddie you nub, why did you have to be such a chicken and just not talk to me in person? I know that you probably just ask Carly to make up a lie so you can send me something. I better just not think about it. Next time I see you, atomic wedgie before I do anything._

***Freddie's apartment***

*Shudders* "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to get a wedgie somewhere down the line," the boy said as he climbs back to his bed.

**A/N: Yes I had to add that last part in there… I hope you enjoy two chapters essentially in one day. Read and Review! No flames!**


	4. Strength

**A/N: I'm sorry in advance for most of my grammar mistakes. I'm doing the best I can. Enjoy! I almost think this should be a crossover… nah… special guest..!**

Strength

School started for me and I'm already dreading the basic stuff. _I hate having to go through this lecture stuff; but if I want to become an awesome chef… I have to do this._ Going to my classes I've met a lot of people who either annoy me or I think who are just crazy. I've tone myself down a little since I came here. I told myself that I can't keep acting like the way I did in Seattle. _Momma is really keeping herself in check, but this is something I have to do. I can't let Spencer or Carly down._

As the day went on; I was able to feel about my day. I finally saw someone that I like to talk to. This person came up to me and the funny thing is I already know this person.

"Well, well," the Goth looking girl said, "If it isn't Sam Puckett from iCarly."

"Jade West," I said, "Didn't you and Tori go to the same school."

"What's it to… I mean yeah we did."

"What brings you to culinary school?"

"Boyfriend wanted me to be better at something."

"Made sense; I think."

Jade West, one of Tori's friends that went to Hollywood Arts, was someone who you really don't want to mess with. She and I slowly became friends when I left that party. We haven't really caught up because well… do I really need to say more?

"What about you Puckett?"

"I love food; what more do I say?"

"I can see where that can take you."

Jade and I decided to hang out after our last classes. She met me at my car and we both drove back to my place. As I was walk back upstairs, I still keep seeing things that remind me so much of Freddie. Jade has these weird senses that she picks up when just looking at you.

We walked into my apartment and she saw what my place looked like.

"Looks like someone has changed a little since living in Seattle," she said as she landed on my bean bag couch.

"Yeah," I said grabbing some cola, "I had to make my place a little more presentable but keeping momma's style still alive."

"So about you and Frednub," she said, "I'm surprised that nub hadn't said anything to you at all."

_She is quick on the draw like always. I do miss him but she can probably whip me back into my mean self._

"How did you…" I started asking, "I'll pretend I never asked that question. I was going to tell him prior to leaving but he never said goodbye to me."

"That jerk face; I would give him an atomic wedgie next time you see him."

"We definitely think alike that is for sure."

"Damn right we do; and don't you forget it either."

"I just wish I didn't have to keep thinking about him."

She comes up to me and slaps me in the face. *SMACK*

"Puckett," she said to my face, "you have to let it go right now. You really just want to keep being the same sad girl the whole time you are here."

I just rubbed my face; I don't usually let anyone smack me.

"I just can't let this one go," I said as I almost wanted to cry."

She glares at me for a second and gave me a hug.

"You have to be strong Sam… if you don't; you are just going to break down every day. I'm sure you don't want that."

I just nodded my head. She was right after all. I can't be like a sad princess anymore.

"Be strong and just be you Sam… well almost you…"

"Thanks Jade… and uhhh you don't hug."

"I don't give pep talks either; what's your point?"

After out little laugh; she left to return back to her place. I was at home looking around my assignments that are already due for next week. I have write about myself and why I choose to cook. _I better be at least serious sounding on these assignments since I can't really just say "Hi I'm Sam and I love to eat…." _

I finally just looked at my laptop and just started typing whatever that came into my mind the most. Mostly about how I love eating different types of food and trying to figure out what makes the taste different in each of the plates that I end up eating. _ That totally sounds like something someone else would say._

I got another phone call; it was from the person I thought I never hear from again.

_Oh boy… well here goes._

"Hello," I said softly and nervously.

"Hey," the voice said, "its Freddie."

"So… finally decided to call Momma; boy oh boy if I see you…"

"Yeah… yeah… Sam I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being there to see you go."

"Your mom told me that you had to take care of somethings."_ Bullshit… I know for a fact you were hiding in your room… I saw the door open a little with your hair_.

"Yeah… I had to take care of T-Bo's laptop."

_Great lie…not…_ "No big deal; is there something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yeah; I got your letter from my mother… I was just wondering if you really meant what you said in there."

I nearly wanted to cry and just yell at him… "Nu-… Freddie, I poured my heart and soul into that letter… I really wanted you to at least support me in this adventure." I felt tears rolling down my face…

"Yet you chose not to be there… disappear when I wanted to hang out."

"Sam...I -…"

"Don't Sam me… you broke my heart Freddie. I wanted to spend time with you… you of all people. Yet you couldn't even find time for me. Yes Freddie… I love you."

There was silence on the phone… I had to make this move because it was going to hurt me more that it was going to hurt him.

"You broke my heart Freddie Benson," I said as I raise my voice, "I love you and yet you couldn't be there as a friend…"

"Sam I'm sorry," he said as he was talking with tears as well.

"It's too late Freddie… you already crushed my heart…"

_I'm about to say the words I'm going to regret for the while._

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN BENSON."

I just hung up and just landed on my bed crying… I thought I had the strength to keep my head up and just be the angry Sam I knew how to be… I became weak and just started to cry like no other… I just had to keep finding the strength and not give up…

I finally wipe the tears off and just save my homework. I went to bed not knowing what my life was going to be like now without thinking about him. _It's a start of a new life…_

**A/N: Before I get attacked… this is just the beginning of how things are going to be fore now… I made Freddie like this because I wanted to see how things will end up… and for now, it looks like it's been a holding up to how I want it. Keep reading in the future… Read and Review… and don't worry like I said in the summary… eventual Seddie… that time will come!**


	5. The Twin Feeling

**A/N: So… I hope you enjoy Chapter 5… so this will be an interesting… Sam will get to talk to someone that she never thought would agree with her let alone help her trick someone!**

The Twin Feeling

This week has been a rough start for me. I basically told the boy I cared for to get out of my life. I pulled through the first week of school and passing my first assignment from the hardest class. I think I've become a really studious girl. I shudder to think that's what I've become. Luckily the next week in class I get to start baking and test the skills that I soaked into my mind.

_ I still have a lot of thoughts that I have to fight. I feel like I've been fighting myself every day. I still have to talk to Carly which I think by now she knows what has happened. I feel like I haven't been able to be myself…well I should probably take that back._

Jade met up with me after my last class as we decided to walk around the campus. We made it to the middle of campus with a couple of easels. She took a bunch of paint and just threw on the white board. She gave me two paint cans and I just threw the can at the easel… _I feel amazing as I keep throwing the paint. I haven't so alive ever since I help Spencer built the random art sculpture. _

After the frustration that was the paint board, I left the area with Jade and met up with Tori. We all decided to get some food and have a minor talk.

"You feeling alright Puckett," Jade said, "You seemed a lot like yourself when we were throwing paint."

I nodded and just smiled. I'm glad that I am getting a fresh start here in Los Angeles.

"Jade caught me up on the situation," Tori said, "I hope that at least gave a boost of confidence to be here."

"It did," I said as I took another bite out of the chicken leg, "You two worry too much, let me enjoy my chicken leg."

"There's the Sam we both know," Jade said.

"Yup," Tori said, "At least she is eating normally again, "I think…"

After some more chit chat we all decided to head out to shop. I know what you are thinking, Sam Puckett, shop? Luckily for you I do shop. We ended buying a lot of ingredients. We all decided to bake some cupcakes. Jade made the filling for the inside of the cupcakes as Tori and I just made some chocolate cupcakes.

_This is so much fun. I haven't felt this good since well making iCarly episodes. _

After making and devouring the food with in a couple of minutes, the girls left and I just wander around my room again. I went around thinking about the things that I've had growing up. _I guess I took things for granted. I never thought it would be different on my own._

I heard a knock on my door. I went over and open it. I couldn't believe who was at my door.

"Hey Sam," the girl's voice said, "Surprised?"

"Melanie," I said, "How did you…"

"Carly; plus you aren't the only Puckett who knows how to drive."

"Rental for a few"

"How else," she said as walks in.

_I can't believe my sister came all the way from Vermont to see me. I wonder what else Shay has said to her. _

She settles in and looked around the room. It was weird having my twin sister over to see me but surprisingly it was nice. I usually don't like my other sibling to be around but I think now I want to give this a chance.

Just as we were about to talk… a knock came at my door. I winked to my sister as she knew what I was planning.

"Second door on the right," I said…

She nodded and went into my room.

Tori walks in says she left something in my room.

"Yeah go ahead Tori," I said loud enough so Mel can here.

Tori heads to my room and I rushed to the kitchen and hide behind the counter.

Tori turns the knob and gets spooks by my sister being there.

"Hi Tori," Mel said.

"Sam," she said, "but you were just in the living room."

"What are you talking about Tori? I was in my room the whole time."

"O-o-okay well I came in to grab my wallet."

"No worries."

"I'll see you later," she said as she walks out of my room.

She walks out and see me drinking orange juice.

"Get what you need," I said without trying to laugh.

"Sam… I just…but," she said as she was confused.

Mel slowly came out and just went to the kitchen. Tori looks at me then looks and my sister and then back to me again…

"What in the; Sam you have a twin?"

"She made me do it," Melanie said in a softer voice.

We both laughed as Tori was in shocked to see that.

"This is my sister Melanie," I said, "Nice choice of clothes Mel."

"Thank you Sam," she said.

"Very funny Sam," Tori said as she walks over to Mel, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise to you Tori," she said, "I'm sorry but it was hard not to pass this opportunity up."

"No worries; how long are you in town for?"

"Just for a few days… I came back to see Sam since I rarely get to see her."

Tori knew why she was here so she said her goodbyes and left. After a good laugh from Mel and I; we both sat down on the couch and just start to talk.

"Sam," she said, "How has life been since moving here?"

"I've been adjusting," I said, "it's tough not to be my actual bed at home."

"You never really like home though."

"You know me too well."

"I am your sister," she said, "So… about the situation."

"I knew it," I said, "Why else would you be here? How much do you know?"

"All of it; I think you did the right thing."

"You know you should… wait what did you just say?"

"I'm serious Sam; the way he treated you in the end it just didn't seem like him."

_Wow, I never thought her and I would agree on anything. It's just I want to be with him. I still do think about him. I still have to be the tough Momma though. I don't think I want Mel to think I'm weak._

"I feel like I did the right thing," I said as I wanted to start tearing up, "I'm just not sure if I did do the right thing."

"I'm sure things will work out in the end," she said, "Don't get me wrong, I think you two would have made an interesting couple."

"Well… we've dated before."

"I knew."

"How…"

"The way he talked about the first kiss when I went on that date with him."

"Oh yeah… but it was after the fact."

"I know… we have these intuitions remember."

"Yeah I know… Mel… thanks for coming down."

She gave me a long hug, "Of course Sam," she said, "I wanted to make sure you are okay with everything. Like I said, I'm sure one day you two will be back together."

"I know," I said as I embraced the hug, "I just have to get through school first."

"You'll be fine. Come on let's get to bed. You owe me a tour of Los Angeles."

"Deal; only if you pay for lunch…"

"We will see."

_I'm grateful for Melanie, even though I think she is annoying._ _She does know what she is talking about. I never thought I would get along with her. I think I might be able to now._

**A/N: Melanie will appear in and out of the series… I think this will help Sam… sort of… I hope you enjoyed it. Read an d Review!**


	6. Mask Reappear

**A/N: I'm considering slowly adding different characters as we go…from either series… but I will figure out as I go.**

Mask Reappear

It's been a few days since Melanie arrived in LA. I've actually enjoyed her company since I don't have to worry about anything but school. I've been enjoying shopping with her. She knows the style I like and I guess I kind of know what my sister like… okay not so much.

_Though she is leaving soon… I do love my sister… she is enjoy herself and I do love having her around since she has been helping me with my current problems._ I've continued to drive around with her in the car as we finally approach back to my place. We both head back to my room where another certain someone has entered my domain.

"Well… well," she said, "guess I can finally say I've pick a lock of the famous Puckett."

"Carly," I said as I ran up to her to hug her, "what are you doing here?"

"What else Sam; I'm here to see you."

"You are here by yourself," Melanie said.

"Yeah, I told Spencer to just drop me off at the airport. I figured he wouldn't my own trip."

"You should have called Shay," I said as I found food for all three us to eat, "I would have picked up you."

All three us sat down; just had a good time with each other. We were talking about all the good times we when we were little. Most of it was basically playing the whole twin switch when we wanted to or in Carly's case, confusing the little one.

"I still can't believe that you two trick me," Carly said as takes a bite of my pasta, "Sam this is really good."

"I agree Sam," Melanie said," By the way Carly; you can tell whose idea it was to play the switch game with you."

"I figured as much; Sam, are you okay since the whole thing…"

"I am," I said as I finished my plate, "I honestly just need some time so I can just continue with school and be successful. "

_There are times where I don't realize that my best friend and my sister were always there for me. I never seem to realize it but I feel very happy when I am around them; Even though at times I do feel annoyed from both of them._

Both Carly and Mel headed out to see the sights; that leaved me the chance to relax at home. I walked back into my room. I continued to just unpack items that I never had a chance to pull since moving down here. I pulled out Mr. Ham, the one gift that Freddie gave me. This one had a special message in it. I took the message out and just place it on the floor. I walked over to grabbed my bat and just started to whack Mr. Ham until all of the stuffing

_Stupid Freddie… Stupid Freddie… why didn't you tell me sooner… why couldn't just tell me how you feel earlier instead of ignoring me… I cried everyday… I put on a mask every day when I'm at school or at Carly's. I never let anyone know how I really felt. I just want to… I just want to…_

I just plumped to the floor and just started to cry… I felt really alone… it took about another 30 minutes before Carly and Mel to come back. Carly saw me on the floor and ran up to me. I just hugged her. I didn't know what else to do. Mel walked up to both us and just hugged as well. I've always felt love by the people around me. I knew what it was like to be heartbroken… but… nothing ever like this.

"Sam…" Carly said, "I know it still stings… but you have to be able to keep a strong will about it."

"She's right Sis," Melanie said, "You held up this mask for a long time."

I just want to keep feeling angry about myself just so I can put this mask back on my face. Melanie went over to my destroyed Mr. Ham. She notices that the message wasn't even touched. She just looked up and smiled.

"You kept the message," she said, "Always stay who you are… Never lose that smile…"

"Freddie gave you that right," Carly asked, "Maybe you should put away all those things he gave you."

"Maybe we can help with that," a voice said as we saw two people came in.

"How is she holding up," the goth chick said.

"Tori, Jade," Carly said, "she just broke down not too long ago."

Jade noticed my twin... I felt like there might have been some anger in her eyes but then I realized that is how she normal looks unless she talks about other people and their issues.

"You must be Melanie," Jade said, "Tori told me about your trick with Sam."

"Jade I'm assuming," Mel said, "Thanks for giving my sister the slap."

"No problem," she said as she walks over to me, "Everyone is here to help you Puckett."

She was right. I didn't know what to do. I felt like it's been something that I've never dealt with before. _It's just the nub… why am I caring so much about him… I never thought that I would be in this position. I've always had a mask on just to tell cover myself from the world. What is stopping me from just live on with my life? _

Tori started to look through my things… she notices the one thing that I haven't gotten rid of since I've gotten to LA.

"Your photo album," she said as looks through the photos, "looks like you have a lot of photos."

Melanie walks overs to look at the album as well. She notices a few things that could be hid away. Jade and Carly started to go through my closet. I was very grateful to them all. I went out to the living room to make all of them something to eat.

I came back with some cupcakes as I saw my room mostly cleared from the memories of the past. Each of the girls had a photo of themselves with them and just put it on my wall.

"How about a group photo," Tori said, "it only makes sense."

"I don't do group photos normally," Jade said as she pulls out her pearphone, "but just this once."

We all took a group photo and had printed a photo out within the next few minutes.

"Thank you," I said quietly, "all of you… I would still be wearing a mask just to cover myself."

"Sam," my twin said, "we are all here for you. Just let us in to help at least once in a while."

"Next time," Jade said, "Let's go somewhere and just scream…that way it would help you at least feel better about yourself."

"Thanks," I said, "I probably will take you up on that offer."

I know I'm just putting on another mask; I have to though I don't want them to keep having to help me all the time. I just wish it would be easier if I just…_What's done…is done. I should just let them in. They took time out of their schedules to help me. It's only fair. I just now hope that I can focus what is important… getting your trust back.._

**A/N: Looks like Sam is maybe thinking what she did is a mistake… I have a surprise for the next few chapters… Read and Review! **


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… minor writers block but I figured out something again for this story… Enjoy!**

Unexpected Surprises

It's been a few day since Carly and Melanie left Los Angeles. I didn't think I would have needed them to come down and cheer me up the way they did. _Am I becoming soft since… no… no… I am still an angry and hungry Momma. _Speaking of hungry… I look at my fridge to see what I have still. _No way… _ I looked at my fridge to see that Carly and Mel had left me ingredients to make Spaghetti Tacos.

It took a while to finish making and eating all those tacos… though I still have a lot of leftovers. I ended up putting the rest back in the fridge to at least have for tomorrow. It also hit me; I have something for my creative class for tomorrow.

_I better get some rest for tomorrow if I'm going to try to spice things up a little. _I finally went to my room and just slept for the night.

_*Dream Sequence* _

"_Sam I had wonderful time on our date," the boy's voice said as we were walking around Seattle._

"_I did too," I said as I was blushing, "Thanks for taking me here."_

_**I realize that I was dreaming but I couldn't tell who the boy was…he definitely felt very familiar. I can't tell who he was.**_

_I was having the time of my life. I just wish this stay on forever. Just when I was about to kiss the boy…_

_*End Dream Sequence*_

I jolted awake; I sweated a lot and Momma doesn't usually sweat under these conditions. _What was that all about? Who in the world was that boy? It can't be that..._

I looked at the time and just got in the shower. I just tried to get all the stress that I've had and just switch into my good clothes. I left for school with the ingredients that I wanted to have made for the assignment today.

My teacher was very excited to have my spaghetti tacos. _ Awesome I passed my first cooking assignment. I guess I better thank Spencer later for helping me get my first good grade. Who knew food would actually be my strong suit.\_

When I finally got back to my place… I opened my mailbox to notice a letter inside… _I wonder what this letter is. No address was written on…it can't be._

I rushed back upstairs to open the letter. _I was right…_

_Dear Sam,_

_I know you must hate me right now and this letter is probably the last thing you want to see from me. I figured you want at least some sort of explanation on why I ignored you. I'm not proud of this myself. No one knows what I did it… I just… I didn't want my best friend to leave. I knew that Carly would be excited for you but I just didn't want my best… no the girl I love to leave me. _

_I realize how dumb I was when I didn't answer your calls and at least to see you leave. I just wish that I didn't have to be this way. When you said what you said on the phone… I just wanted to just be there and just hold you… Sam please… I just want you to at least forgive me…_

_Freddie_

I started to cry…I don't know what to… _You jerk… I still don't forgive you…I still hate your guts…_ I was about to rip everything up… I just dropped everything…

I just…I just I can't do it… I don't know what to do… why is he forcing me to choose… I don't think…

I was finally able to get off of the floor and just walked into my room. I was on my computer an saw that Carly was on. I clicked the video button and she accepted.

"Sam," she said as she was on her desk, "Hey there."

"Hey there Cupcakes," I said as I try to keep a strong face up, "I hope you had a good time down here."

"I did; thanks for showing me around. I was hoping to spend a few more days."

"I know I would of love having you down here."

"I blame school."

"I know… I know. Oh tell Spencer that his creation ended up getting me an A on my assignment."

"Haha! Sounds good; I hope you have added a little touch of your own."

"You know me to well Shay."

"I'm guessing the reason you video chat me is because the letter made it to your place."

_How in the world does she?_

"I know about it because Freddie wanted me to read it."

"I hope you told him he was crazy."

"I did; I also told him that he might not ever get a response from you for a while."

"You got that right… I just finish crying."

"I noticed… Tori should be by your place later."

"Thanks Shay; I appreciate the help from you guys."

"No worries…I hope you end up being okay."

"Thanks… I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Sam."

Just as she says that, Tori came into my apartment and smack me with a pillow.

"TORI," I yelled, "It's on!"

"Try me Puckett," she said, "I'm going to have fun."

We kept having a pillow fight for about a good while. That did cheer me up. I appreciate how my friends always find ways to help me. _I feel like I have to cook for all of them again. _

Tori left after a bit as I went back to my room. I felt relax and not have to worry about anything. My assignment was all done already and I was ready to present it for the next class. I just had to walk around and practice with myself to make sure.

I was about to head to sleep. I heard a knock on my door. _Great I had finally switched into my PJs and was ready to go to bed. The person better hope that he or she have food cause I swear I am going to knock someone down._

I walked over to my door and opened the door. I couldn't believe who was at my door…

"Hi Sam…" the voice said…

**A/N: Sorry I had to do this… it was the only way to end this chapter! Read and Review! **


	8. Words

**A/N: I'm probably going to get… well maybe… but for now this story would be too short if it ended now… so we shall see what happens.**

Words

"Hey Sam…" the voice said as I saw the boy in front of my face.

"Go home," I said as I was about to the slam the door in his face.

"Sam wait," he said, "Can you just hear me out?"

"No Freddie; you basically played with my heart. What gave you the right mind to just play with my heart like that?"

"I'm sorry Sam; it's just what was I supposed to say… I didn't want you to leave."

"You could have at least told me that in person instead of a stupid letter or a damn phone call. You never had time for me."

I started to cry as I kept yelling at him, "I had to turn down a lot of other plans because I was waiting for you to at least give me a phone call. You decide to hide in your room on the last day I was in Seattle… that's right I saw you… you had your mother lie…That's even low for you Freddie Benson."

At that moment I was just wanted him to leave me alone. I slammed the door and just slid down behind it. I just cried my eyes out. I didn't care what he had to say… If he really did care… he would at least respect my wishes.

"Sam, I love you… I wanted to tell you but it was tough for me to accept you leaving. I didn't know what to think. I wondered what if you like another guy down here and we were together. I just had a lot on my mind. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

I kept crying…_if you did love me, you would be able to trust me and know that I wouldn't do such a thing to you… You never thought about that did you…I just want to be alone._

"Just go home Freddie," I said. This was the probably the one thing I didn't want to say.

"But Sam," he said before I cut him off…

"Just go; you don't love me. You were supposed to be my best friend… I want you to at least be there as a friend to at least send me off. But you left me high and dry… just go home Freddie. I told you on the phone that I never wanted to talk to you ever again."

"I'm sorry again Sam," he said as his voice started to fade, "I just didn't know what to think… I just want you to be happy. Hopefully one day you forgive me."

A few moments later I didn't care anymore… I just continued to cry… _why did you come here? You should have known I am very conflicted about you. You don't get it though Benson… it's going to be a long while before I ever forgive you._

I eventually stop crying and just decided to just stay there for a bit… I don't know how I should feel right now… I just wanted to consider all my options now. I finally found the strength to head back to bed. I slept but I knew I wouldn't be getting a good amount of sleep. Luckily it was the weekend so I didn't have to worry about school as much. I just had to practice when I get some time in.

I slept through the morning and finally woke up around 11:30… heavy sleeper I know but that was who I am normally. I just didn't want to wake up because I felt like everything would have just hit me all at once.

Tori slowly crept into my room and attacked me with a pillow.

"VEGA," I said as I try to get my eyes to open, "MOMMA GONNA GET YOU GOOD!"

"It's on Puckett," she said as she whacked me again. She may have beaten yesterday, but this time I was going to take her down.

Sadly to say she trounced me again…_I have to get better at winning these damn pillow fights… Damn it… I think it's almost that time of the yeah… luckily I took care of that early… I swear Tori can keep a smile on my face…_ I quickly switched into non-pj clothes and chilled with Tori.

We order Pizza and just had a chit chat as we had normally.

"So I kind of overheard…," she started to say.

"We were that loud huh," I said as I continue to scarf down my pizza, "I'm sorry you had to hear all that." _I really hoped no one heard us, but it seems like it was impossible._

"I'm guessing it didn't end to well."

"No it's hard when he didn't have anything to say to me."

"Well you did just put a lot on him."

"You're not…"

"I'm not siding with him; I agree he should at least have been there for you, but your friendship is a lot stronger than that."

"I know it's just; he did nothing to try to hang out with me when he knew that I was only going to be in Seattle for a few more months. Whatever reason he had to not bother to hang out with me is just not acceptable."

We both washed our hands as we continued our talk.

"Sam, I know that it still hurts but at the same time, don't you think it hurt him too."

_I don't know what to say to that, I guess I was too focus on our friendship that I didn't… no… I have to at least stand my ground on this one…_

"Maybe down the line," I said trying to at least to end the topic, "I'll forgive him, but for now I've lost his trust since he couldn't even trust me down here."

She nodded in agreement to that at least._ Since I've been down here, I've been grateful to Tori._ _I think that if I didn't have her around I would have been calling Carly a lot and it would be hard for her to keep having to talk to me via computer. With Tori at least she is only nearby and has been around a lot to help me go through this hardship._

After she left I was trying to look at my homework even more to see if I had to change anything. It seem like it took forever to finally get through the day. Throughout the whole day I've been thinking about what I have said to Freddie the night before. I just wish that he didn't come down here. It was a rough rest of the evening. I didn't know how else to pass the time. I finally was able to shake off the thought and just decided to head to sleep.

_Maybe I can finally get a decent night sleep._

**A/N: I gave it a few days to see what I could cook up. This was a tough chapter to pull off so I hope things still hold up… the next few chapters is going to be interesting… I'm probably going to add a few things that won't seem Sam like but we shall see… Read and Review! Enjoy!**


	9. Twin View

**A/N: Thought I do something I that I did in my last fic… except this time… it's just going to be one a chapter… there is going to be one chapter that might interest you guys down the line but we will get to it when I get there.**

Twin View (Melanie's POV)

The phone started to ring in my dorm as I was just got unpacking my things. _Who is calling me now?_ I started to search for my phone.

_Where did I put that phone… _I eventually found it under my binder and picked it up.

"Hello," I said, "This is Melanie."

"Hey Melanie," the girl's voice said over the phone, "It's Carly."

"Hey Carly; How is everything?"

"Doing well; I don't want to start going to college just yet."

Carly Shay is my sister's best friend; I can't see why though, well I lie, they complement each other very well and she is her rock.

"I'm sure you will do fine. What's going on?"

"Have you heard from Sam lately?"

"Did she get arrested again?"

"No; not that I know of yet; she is on her way to Los Angeles to start Culinary School."

_Sam… culinary school… sounds like something she would definitely go for…_

"That's good to hear; but why do I get the feeling this something more than just her getting into cooking school."

She explained to me the whole situation and how it all went down. It doesn't seem like something he would have done. _Why would he do such a thing to my sister? _I pondered a bit to figure out what is the best thing to do.

"That sounds horrible; I have an idea."

I told Carly that I'm going to need the address once Sam has settled in. I told her we will catch up later once I get through to Sam to see what has been going on.

_I would have never thought my sister would be in this scenario. Luckily I don't start school for another few weeks. I think I should plan a quick trip to Los Angeles to see her. _

A few days had gone by and I was on my way from Vermont all the way to Los Angeles. _I am going hate to the time change once I fly there and back. I am doing this for Sam. I'm glad Carly has kept me updated on the situation. I still find it weird that Freddie would do such a thing to Sam. Then again he still doesn't believe in the whole Sam has a twin and still thinks I'm Sam. _

I finally made it to her door. I hope she doesn't mind me just dropping by like this.

"Hey Sam," I said, "Surprised?"

"Melanie," she said, "How did you…"

"Carly; plus you aren't the only Puckett who knows how to drive."

"Rental for a few"

"How else," I said I walk around her room. _Wow this definitely isn't Sam style… She needs a lot of help getting herself back to her old self. _

She and I were about to talk then there was a knock on her door. _Ohh why do I have feeling…_ without saying a word I rushed to her room and switch clothes…

Once Tori opened the door…_ this ought to be fun… thanks Sam for saying her name out loud…_

"Hi Tori," I said.

"Sam," she said looking confused, "but you were just in the living room."

"What are you talking about Tori? I was in my room the whole time."

"O-o-okay well I came in to grab my wallet."

"No worries."

"I'll see you later," I said as she walks out of the room.

She walks out and sees Sam drinking orange juice.

"Get what you need," she said without trying to laugh.

"Sam… I just…but," she said as she was confused.

I came out of her room and tried not to laugh, she saw both Sam and I and we both started to laugh at the situation.

"What in the; Sam you have a twin?"

"She made me do it," I said in a softer voice.

"This is my sister Melanie," Sam said, "Nice choice of clothes Mel."

"Thank you Sam," I said.

"Very funny Sam," Tori said as she walks over to me, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise to you Tori," I said, "I'm sorry but it was hard not to pass this opportunity up."

"No worries; how long are you in town for?"

"Just for a few days… I came back to see Sam since I rarely get to see her."

She left after the quick introduction…_ I think Carly will give her the update… so that's Tori huh… I'm glad she has someone else down here that is willing to help her out._

I brought up the situation talk after a few minutes…she knew why I was down here. She was frustrated and I could see why.

"I think you did the right thing," I said as we kept talking about it.

She was about to yell at me but she was caught off guard in what I just said.

"I'm serious Sam; the way he treated you in the end it just didn't seem like him."

I knew the two had dated before and had kiss before as well. _Carly loves telling me these little secrets about my sister that I kind of knew about. _Sam was about to cry and I just went up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming down," she said as we embraced the hug.

A few days have passed and Sam seemed like she was feeling a little better about herself. I had to make a quick text to someone.

**I hope you are on your way…**

**I am, keep her busy and I'll be at her place…**

Luckily the plan was Sam and I going around LA. It was nice to see the sights and it was different seeing this side of my sister. Carly had appeared at Sam's place that evening and just surprised her. She was happy to see her best friend. We all had dinner and it was amazing how Sam can whip up something edible since she started school. After dinner, Carly and I went out for bit just for a talk. We got into my rental car and just drove around the streets for a bit.

"Have you talked to Freddie lately," I asked as we drove down, "It seems like he would come you about things lately."

"He has," Carly said, "it's a lot of crap in my opinion."

"I figured as much. What did he say about the letter he was writing?"

"I read that letter; I feel like Sam is going to hurt him if she sees him."

"You saw her room right? I have a feeling we need to get her to pack away her things."

"I'll let Tori and Jade know what the plan is then."

I've heard of Jade from Tori when I got her number. She did a number on my sister and I have to thank her later.

"Why would Freddie be so stupid about this?"

"I don't know the boy was chasing me for a while."

I laughed and knew that it was something that she would tell me.

When we got back we saw my sister crying her eyes out. Carly and I went up to her and just hugged her. We all discuss how we should hide the things away. That's where I met Jade. _ Scary girl, but I think this will help Sam._

Once that was done I had realize that it was the second to last night that I was going to be LA. _I have a weird feeling things are only to get worse._

I was right in thinking that. A few days after I left; I got an email from Tori.

**Hey Melanie,  
Carly gave me your email… just wanted to keep you updated… Sam and Freddie just got into a huge argument. I think Freddie came down here and tried to talk things out…**

**Tori**

_Why would he do that…? I hope that boy doesn't have a death wish…_

I emailed her back and just had to let things go… _ I think I will contact her once the semester gets a little better for me. I hope things will get better for my sister._ . _I think I am going to come back down here at some point. _I finally head to bed trying to think of ways to help my sister out.

** A/N: This is just the start of these…I'm sorry for some repeat of lines but I did try my best to modify them… there will be more of these once I get my chapters in down the line! Read and Review!**


	10. Memories

**A/N: I know it's been a chapter every other few days… but I think I'm semi on a roll with writing… Even though it's only a been a few people reviewing… it gives me great pride in writing this story… Enjoy!**

Memories

The time has passed since both Mel and Carly have left Los Angeles. It was nice that all of them gave me a hand on helping me with the whole Freddie thing. I don't think I could have done it without them. It has been 5 months since the whole incident and I've been wondering about all the things that have happened to me. _I can't really shake this feeling…I never thought that I would still be crushing over the boy. Maybe I was really hard on him… I just wish… _

I got out of my apartment and just went straight to my car. I just drove around the city to just see if I can shake off the feelings in my head. I ended up by the Hollywood sign and just chilled by the sign…

_*Flashback*_

"_Sam," Freddie said, "I have a gift for you."_

"_Nub," I said, "You know I don't want to…"_

_Freddie pulled out Mr. Ham and I just dropped my jaw._

"_You nub," I said, "I love him."_

_We both kissed as I grab on to the Mr. Ham._

_*End Flashback*_

I started to cry… I couldn't just keep to myself anymore… I hated how things were going for me. I just wanted to be myself and just enjoy the time that I have being down here. I've met up with great people and just had a blast with them. These past 5 months though have been hell for me.

_Damn it Freddie… Why did you have to be the one for me? Why did you leave a gaping hole in my heart? I should be able to move on from you and just be me… I then realized that I'm not who I was in high school when Carly, you and I have been together…_

I started to remember more things that he and I did when we did go out for the brief time. It was awkward but it was worth it. We had a lot of fun when we did go out. However when he did go out with Carly because of the whole taco truck incident; I just have a feeling that it was weird for him.

I was about to leave from the sign until a phone call headed my way. I looked at the phone and it was Mel…

"Hey Mel," I said after wiping off my tears.

"Hey Sam," she said, "You wouldn't happen to be by the Hollywood sign and just got through a crying session would you."

"Nothing can get past you."

"I'm actually down by your car."

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour and half ago, I'm on a week-long break; I figured you would like some company."

I went down as we continued to talk for a bit on the phone. I finally met up with her and just gave her a hug. _It was so nice to see her… I don't think she knows that this really helps me…_

"Thanks for coming back down Mel," I said, "How did you get here if you didn't drive?"

"You owe me dinner," she said.

"You took a cab?"

"Yeah I did."

"Let's get you back to my place."

We both got onto my car and just headed back to my place. We caught up for a bit as we entered my apartment.

"So Sammie," she said as she plops onto my bean bag couch, "How has the last few months been?"

"Could be better," I said, "I just wish I wasn't too caught up in the memories that I have."

"I'm sure you had a lot of good ones with Carly at least."

"Yeah I did; it's just most of them have always been with him too."

"That's understandable. You've guys have been best friends for a long time."

"You know you are included in that topic Mel."

"Yeah but I left around high school."

"Even then, you still are considered out best friend even if you are my sister."

"Aww, thanks Sam." We embraced in another hug.

"I know it tough still Sam but, any memory in particular that still bothers you."

"I just wish he would have told me how he felt."

"Would it have changed your mind about coming down here?"

"I wish I could tell you Mel."

She did get me thinking though; would have I decided to come down here if he would have told me sooner. It's an opportunity of a lifetime and I can't miss it. At the same time though, I wouldn't have met up with Tori and Jade again while being down here.

"So Sam," She said as I had just finished making dinner.

"What's up," I asked.

"I'm finally moving back to the West Coast."

"No way that's great. Where have you decided?"

"I have gotten offers from two different schools. One here in California and the other one back home in Seattle."

"Wow that's great Mel. Does that mean I get to see you more?"

"Pretty much; we can finally catch up more and bond a lot more."

"I would cringe more but you've been too good to me."

"Gee thanks Sammie."

We both laughed; it was a huge surprised to hear that Mel was actually moving back to the West Coast. I'm glad though, it would be nice to have family around more. Honestly if it wasn't for the whole her getting a scholarship to go to the boarding school, I think her and I would have gotten some more bonding time together. _ I cringe to think that I still have that ability to get along with my sister._

After dinner we just messed around and told each other things that had happened over the years. She apparently had a few boyfriends that she would of love to have gotten rid of sooner. It's hard to see my sister having such a hard time with boys. _ Maybe we are alike in that sense._

"You know I would have love seeing you with a butter fill sock and just swung at the guy," she said.

"I could honestly say I would see myself doing that," I said.

"How many boys have you and Carly fought over?"

"Too many to count; I just wish at times we didn't like the same boy."

"It's tough to see that but at the same time you both had caught them at the same time."

_Don't remind me… I think the one boy we chased after the most before Freddie was I think Shane… _

We kept talking for the rest of the night as the memories just flown back into my head. I just want some solution for all of this. _ I just wish… no… I don't want that to happen…_ It was going to be a tough couple of months down the road, but I just have to keep being stronger. I knew at some point though I am going to have to get over either at being mad at Freddie or honestly lose a friend that has been there for me up until the point I left.

**A/N: I know it's been Melanie related chapters but hey it works… Sam is finally probably having second thoughts about the whole thing. Maybe Mel will be able to help Sam in all this. Read and Review!**


	11. Heart Decisions

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, been busy with other things… but I finally had a chance to write more about this story… Enjoy!**

Heart Decisions

I still can't believe that Melanie decided to spend her one week with me. I am very grateful; she has been very helpful as a sister. _I love her so much… I wish she can just stay down here._ _I cannot believe I would say that. I just wish that this whole thing didn't happen. _Mel left after the 4th day so she can be ready to head back to school. It was back to the old grind for me. I never thought that I would just have to be hard at work. I was baking and making things that I never thought I would make. _It's only my first year and I'm already doing a lot._

Don't get me wrong, I've gotten boys asking me to hang out with them…it's just I would seem to decline because I can't seem to be with anybody else. The only time I would say yes to hanging out with them is when we have to do a group project. It's been a rare that I would have a boy at my place. I just can't seem to shake that feeling because of him…

"Stupid Freddie," I said to myself out loud…_ Why do have to be so hurtful to me? If you would have said something to me earlier I would have at least considered my options. _ I was able to survive this long since the incident but it just didn't feel the same.

I finally was able to head back into my room and just jump onto my pearbook. _I wonder how Carly is doing…_

Just as I thought that I had seen an invitation to web chat with Shay.

"Hey cupcakes," I said.

"Hey Sam," she said as she was lying down on her bed.

"How has this semester been treating you?"

Carly decided to go a community college first to at least save up some money. It was a smart move on her part and at the rate she was going she could probably knock out most of her General Education classes within a year.

"Going well; just passed my latest exams and looking at my options for schools to transfer too."

"Already Shay; didn't you just start school."

"Yeah but the classes that I've signed up for are all really easy to me."

"That's good to hear."

It was nice to just have a talk with Carly. I don't get to do that often since I'm always busy with my homework assignments. Most of which requires me to focus on my cooking.

"I hear Mel was down there for her break. Did you guys have a good time?"

Carly knows all and hears all. I'm glad though; she knows when to cheer me up and I wish she was down here with Mel. It would be nice to all live together.

"Yeah we did. It was nice boding time on our part."

"That's good to hear."

"Did you hear Shay?"

"What's up Sam?"

"Mel is coming back to the West Coast for school."

"That's great Sam! Did she tell you which school she chose?"

"She hasn't decided yet. She got offer letters for both schools in California and in Seattle."

"Wow, hopefully she has some time to think about it."

"She does."

After we caught up about Mel; there was one question that I was going to regret asking. It was something that I have to ask though.

"So… how's Freddie been doing since the whole incident?"

"I'm surprise you wanted to bring that up Sam."

"I still worry about the boy… just wish he didn't do the things he did."

"I understand Sam… he's doing okay… finally was able to just accept on what you had said and move on for now."

"That's good to hear. Is he dating?"

"He decided to hold off on dating for now. He seemed pretty stern about it."

_He not dating … Doesn't seem to likely… At the same time though, I would probably have done the same thing._

"I guess the boy is still holding off huh… not chasing you anymore…"

"He will tease but he knows that I'm not interest like I was before."

"Were you ever interested in the boy? Besides being saved by him."

"I did; but when I brought up those feelings to him, he just said I was still Bacon. So I just finally decided to move on from him."

"At least you know how you feel about him."

"Still having doubts about what you said to him?"

"A little but I have more things to worry about now."

"Time will hear Sam… things will get better I promise."

"Thanks Carly."

After we talked a little more, I disconnected the chat and just put my pearbook away. I felt really tired and didn't want have to think about the situation anymore. I just wish things were better sometimes for me. _I don't know what to feel anymore… Maybe Tori was right… I might have been a little hard on him. I just don't know what to feel anymore._

I looked at my phone and looked up his number… I didn't know what to do… do I really want to reconcile the whole thing already or do I just keep pushing back for now. Just when I was about to make the decision, I heard my door open from the front. Tori and Jade both walked into my room. _ Who knew Jade can also pick locks?_

I went up to the living room and saw that they weren't alone. Their friends Andre and Beck were with them as well.

"Hey you guys," I said, "welcome to my place."

"Sam its good seeing you again," Andre said.

"Nice seeing you," Beck said.

"They both wanted to see you since I told them that you were here," Tori said as her and Jade walked into my apartment. I brought out leftover cupcakes from my other project and offered it to them.

Jade took a bite and actually smile as she knew I was practicing with my bakery items.

"These are good Puckett," she said as she took another bite, "Lemon Meringue?"

"Good guess," I said.

The rest of them nodded in approval…. It was nice having company over. _I wish these guys were here often. It would be nice to be able to hang out with them more. _ I turned on the music and we just enjoyed the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke up around noon since it was the weekend. I went to check my mailbox and saw that it was another unaddressed letter._ Why do I have a feeling?_ I finally opened the letter and just stared at it for a moment…

**Dear Sam,  
I know it's weird for me to send you another letter since you didn't want to hear from me. I just want to let you know that I've been well. I know that I may not have been the greatest friend to you so I'm trying to amend that in anyway. I heard from Carly that you were doing well in school. That is good to hear. **

**I know you may not care about me, but I've been trying to see about finally moving out of my mother's place. She hasn't been the same mom that I've known and I really want to look for a new school. **

**I hope this letter doesn't get torn up in anyway.**

**From your friend who wants to make things right…**

**Freddie**

_Well at least he is making the attempt first…_ I finished reading the letter and just didn't know what to say. Luckily I knew the address of Bushwell, so I decide to write back…

**Dear Freddie,  
Thanks for your concern. At least I know that you are making the attempt. I wish again it wasn't in letter form but it is a start. Right now for me Freddie I just want to let you know it's still going to take some time for me to trust you again… you broke my heart and lost my trust but I will say this… **

**Hopefully you will able to move out of your mother's place… it's about time you move on with your own life…**

**I still do think about you Freddie, but it's just hard right now since school has piled up on me. I can't forgive you yet… but this is a start…**

**From your friend,**

**Sam**

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this one! Is Sam almost ready to get back with his friend… time will tell… Read and Review!**


	12. Time

**A/N: Time to look at another Point of View Chapter… this time it's Carly's! Enjoy!**

Time (Carly's POV)

I still can't believe my best friend has finally left Seattle. That is still hard for me to take in. It's been a weird to actually have my food actually there in the fridge and not gone. _I think I can finally not spend so much on food with Spencer._ That was probably the only good thing on our part. _ I can't believe I'd cried that much though. It has been a rough day._ Sam had just left in her car that her brother had bought for Sam. What has worried me was something that I've noticed the pass couple of weeks.

_Freddie, why are you ignoring Sam? She's been trying to tell you something all this time. Yet you chose to ignore her. I really hope you aren't still trying to go for me. _

Ever since Freddie and I "dated" as you would call it; things had gone back to the way things were. I thought I did love the boy but I guess the effect may have finally worn off. That or I just didn't want to see Sam all down. I had just finished talking to Sam via video chat to make sure she made it okay. She seemed happy to be down there. _ Why am I get the strangest feeling that she is masking something from me?_

A few days had gone by and I was finally preparing to go to community college. I figured it would be the better route that just going straight to a four year university right away. Spencer didn't mind that I still lived with him, as long as I can make my own decisions.

I had just gotten back from orientation when suddenly a certain tech boy was waiting for me to come back.

"Hey Carls," he said as he walked into my apartment.

"Freddie," I said with a smile, "what's up?"

He showed me the letter that Sam wrote to him. The funny thing is that I had already seen that letter because Sam had shown me the letter before leaving. I pretend not to know about the letter.

"Well this is a surprise," I said, "When did you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me," he said, "I felt like I should call her about this."

"You do realize that you may have broken her heart."

"I didn't realize that I would have that effect on her."

"She had hoped to see you. I thought I saw tears in her eyes when she was seeing me."

He didn't know what to say. I can see it in his eyes. He felt guilty but he was trying to hide it.

"Freddie," I said to him, "Whatever you are thinking; you should have thought about that before not seeing her."

"It's not like I meant to. I just didn't want to face her. I was afraid that I was…"

"You were what, going to love her back again?"

"Carly…"

"She poured her heart out waiting for you…yet you couldn't even give her the time…"

He notices my voice raising… nobody likes me when I start raising my voice.

"Another thing Freddie; if you do decide to call her… Prepare for backlash… knowing Sam; I have a feeling that she is just going snapback at you… you better think wisely."

Freddie left quietly without saying anything else. _I'm sorry Freddie… it's for your own good. I have a feeling that all three of us will have a hard time as best friends for a while._ I knew this as I was yelling at him. It was something that needed to be done though. At the same point in time I went upstairs and saw that I missed a phone call.

"Tori," I said to myself, "I better call her back."

After a few moments I finally got her to pick up, "Carly?"

"Hey Tori," I said as jumped onto my bed, "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," she said, "I got accepted to a school in Los Angeles to focus on my singing."

"Nice; I thought Hollywood Arts was the school for you though?"

"Yeah, however I was given another opportunity and it was full ride."

"I wouldn't blame you."

"So Carly; I figure I talk to you about someone."

"Ohhh is it a boy?"

She laughed, "Nah, I'm good on boys at the moment. It's about Sam."

"Oh?"

"She lives in the same apartment complex I'm in."

"Nice; is she doing okay."

"That would be the reason I called; I caught her crying as I went up to the roof."

"Say no more." I caught her up on the situation. I felt it was the right thing to tell her since she is closer to Sam at the moment. I told her to just call/text Sam to see if they can talk about it later. It'll be for the best.

"Thanks Carly… I'll talk to her about it."

After I hung up… I decided to sleep it off. I didn't know what else to think. Another couple days have gone by. I felt as if I was at fault for yelling at Freddie but I knew I did the right thing. However he did show me a letter and I really had hope he wasn't going to send one to her. I didn't say much to it and just let it go.

I had contacted Sam's sister and caught her up on the situation. She a good plan in place, which meant her and I would need to get tickets to Los Angeles soon.

"I think it's a good plan," I said to her.

"Perfect," she said, "I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll text you the address once I get it from her."

After that I packed my bags. I didn't think I would go on the same day Melanie because she has a semi-longer flight. I told myself that it was going to be another day before I go.

I finally went down to cheer Sam up and it was the right decision. I met up with Mel, Tori and Jade to figure out what to do. We all would keep in contact with each other to make sure she is doing okay. This was the only to keep in touch and to make sure that Sam doesn't hurt herself.

_Sam… I was things didn't seem so awkward with you and Freddie. I know it still hurts but I'm sure things will get better._

After a few days I head back to Seattle and continued school. I made the right decision on taking most of my General Education classes. I kept with Sam once in a while when we both aren't busy. A few moments later I have gotten a phone call from Melanie.

"Hey Mel," I said as I kept doing my homework, "What's going on?"

"Did you hear from Tori," she said.

"That Freddie decided to head down there and causes a ruckus."

"Pretty much; he needs to learn to give some time."

"Hopefully he learned his lesson."

After the conversation, I went down stairs for a bit and saw Spencer in the living room building a sculpture of some sort. I just plopped myself on the couch. He decides to take a break from his work and walks over to me.

"Hey Carls," he said, "everything okay?"

I just nodded in response. I didn't know what else to say to him.

"I'm predicting… Freddie related."

"How did you…"

"Your face tells it all. Do you feel like Freddie is doing something wrong by going down there?"

"I just didn't want him to make things worse for him and Sam."

"I understand; but from a guy's perspective, you have to realize that he is doing what is right for him. You may not agree with it, but it seems like he is pushing himself to try to make things better first as a friend."

_I never thought about it like that. I just saw it as him trying to gain the love back as a lover perspective. _I went over and hugged my brother. It was just a nice brother sister moment that I wanted no one to ruin.

After the quick chat I went back to my room and just finished my homework for the night. _I better call it a night. It's been a long day and I rather not frustrate myself with all of this._ I finally hit the hay and called it a night._ Good luck Freddie. Good luck Sam._

**A/N: A little different than normal… but this will have to hold over for a bit. I'm working on another actual Sam chapter. Read and Review!**


	13. Home Flight

**A/N: I finally have more to write! Enjoy!**

Home Flight

I couldn't believe that I was making this decision on the fly. It was summer vacation for me and I made this a few weeks back. I had talked to Tori and Jade to make sure my place stays intact. I had paid my rent for the next month so I had nothing to worry about. I had a lot on my mind and I was wondering if I made the right decision.

_What if… no I promised myself I would enjoy this vacation. _I think that I am just worried about everything that might have changed. I waited around the airport till my flight was ready to board. I just was nervous; I kept thinking about all the things that have happened the last year. I didn't know what to say to him if I do see him. Am I even ready to see him?

I've been on the flight for about a good 20 minutes and it was pretty much a boring flight. Luckily it was better than the flight I took with the crew with Spencer to Japan. I will always hate that flight. The flight finally hit Seattle and I departed from my seat.

There was only one person that knew that I was coming back to Seattle and she was waiting for me outside by baggage claim.

"Well well," she said, "I'm glad to see you have made it here alive this time."

"Shut up," I said to her, "At least I was able to fly on just one plane."

"Touche; well no matter, welcome home Sammie."

"Thanks Mel."

Mel was the only one I told of my flight back. I didn't want anyone else knowing. Not yet anyway. Mel was staying in Seattle temporarily since she accepted UCLA… which surprised me. That means I get to see her more; which would be great because I want to spend time with her.

"I'm guessing you are going to drive down to LA before school starts."

"Tell me you have a spare room."

"Already thought of that; I talked to the manager and he is going to give me a bigger apartment."

She hugged me as we both moved my things to her car. She had bought a car for herself since coming back to Seattle and it has helped a lot. We continued to talk about her school and how it has changed for her. The only other reason why she is moving back is to be able to spend time with me more.

_I love Mel… I mean I didn't really before but at the same time she has helped me be more opened about myself and I can't thank her enough. _

Our first stop was definitely Bushwell. We both took the elevator to the iCarly room and moved towards Carly Shay's room. I slowly opened the door and saw that Shay was on her mirror desk. We both creeped into her room quietly. It was enough to not get her attention. We both finally found a good spot to sit.

"Hey Shay," I said.

She jumped and turns around saw both of us sitting. I was sitting on her bed while Mel was sitting on her bean bag chair that she bought.

"Surprise to see us both," Melanie said as she grabbed her attention as well.

"You both really have to stop doing that," she said as she finally caught her breath, "I swear at some point I am going to get a heart attack."

We all hugged and just chatted in her room for a while. It was nice to catch up with Carly. She was doing a lot better in school and was finally ready to transfer. She just needed a few more classes and a place to transfer first.

"Have you…" Carly started to ask.

"No…" I said, "I don't know if I will be ready to talk to him."

"You should at some point should," Mel said, "if you don't then things wouldn't progress."

Melanie and Carly both had a point. I had to talk to the boy. How will I know if we are ready to at least to be friends again. _Am I scared? I feel like I won't be if I choose to walk to his door and talk to him._

"Just don't talk to him tonight," Carly said as she noticed that I zoned out, "He is visiting his grandmother."

"I wish you told me sooner," I said, "I was almost ready to go talk to the boy."

"Hey Carly," Mel said, "Is it cool that we stay here tonight?"

"I don't mind; Spencer is visiting Socko tonight so I have the place to myself."

That was great news, though I wish Mel would tell me that we would be staying the night. Oh well I don't mind a girl sleepover.

Carly went downstairs with Melanie to grab my things for the night. I was going to go down but I plopped onto the sofa downstairs and just let them grab it. I had written a note earlier on the flight and walk towards the door. _I guess I should get this over there even though I was afraid to go over there. _

I walked out of the room and picked the lock like I've always have. I went to his room and looked around to make sure no one was really there. I closed the front door and made sure no one was behind me. I finally found a place to put my note. _If I leave it with his computer I'm sure he will definitely look at it_. I looked around some more to see what has changed since I've left. _That nub, I thought he would have at least gotten rid of the kiddy theme items. Then again it will always be his inner nerdiness that will take over him. _

I finally decide to leave his room and went back to Shay's place. Apparently they still had trouble figuring out my stuff. I went back to one other place that I didn't think I ever go to. I went over to the fire escape where I had my first kiss. _ I can't believe this place still brings back memories for me. I just wish that I didn't have to be so angry with him. _ I just sat there as I kept looking around.

_I miss being here. I may tease him a lot but he was the only one who really did care about me. I… I…_

"FREDDIE I LOVE YOU" I yelled not caring who would be around me.

"I love you too," A voice said, "Sam… I miss you."

I turned around and again I saw the one person that I wanted to see…

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter… had minor writer's block… I should have more soon!**


End file.
